The Old Fashioned Way
by Jaggie 107
Summary: Sometimes the ‘old fashioned way’ is the best way to go!
1. Chapter 1

Title : The Old Fashioned Way

Author : Jaggie 107

Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount – and I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you.

Summary : Mac asks Harm to 'help' her have a child as he promised – with IVF – but while they wait for the doctors to give the go-ahead, Mother Nature has other ideas!

Spoilers : None, pure fluff, but imagine it to be shortly after the time of the Admiral's Dining Out, where Mac told Harm the truth about her condition. Sturgis is acting JAG – don't know why I want it to be him in charge, but I'm sure all will become clear in time!

Rating : Racy!

* * *

_Dance in the old fashioned way  
Won't you stay in my arms _

Just melt against my skin  
And let me feel your heart  
Don't let the music win  
By dancing far apart  
Come close where you belong  
Let's hear our secret song

**JAG HEADQUARTERS – FALLS CHURCH – VIRGINIA**

"Hey, you busy?" Mac looked up at the familiar figure of Harmon Rabb leaning in at her door, a hand either side of the frame holding his own 6'4" frame casually, belying the strength in his body. Mac shook her head as Harm dropped his hands and strolled easily into her office.

"What's up?"

"Um…I was wondering if you're not busy, if you'd like to have dinner."

"I'm not bus…" Mac began, and then stopped short as Harm finished his sentence. _Dinner? _Harm saw the conflicted look cross Mac's face as he began to back up, an apology already forming in his mind and making its way to his lips. "Tonight?"

"Huh?" Harm's response made Mac laugh softly, and she got to her feet and moved around her desk.

"I'm really glad you're not in court today, Counselor. Responses like that wouldn't go down well with any of the judges we stand before. And yes, I'd like to have dinner with you. Your place?"

Mac hadn't envisioned anything more than a take-out at Harm's – much as they had done in the past. It had been a long while since she had spent any length of time with Harm outside of work. Too long, Mac decided, and wondered if this could be a turning point for them to move onto a stronger friendship than they'd had in recent times. Perhaps Harm would come to think of her as his best friend once more; a friendship she'd knowingly let falter, and yet had yearned for at the same time. Mac was lost in her thoughts and almost missed Harm's response. _Almost…_

"I…ah…was thinking more of going out. To a restaurant? La Chaumiere?."

"Oh…that…that sounds good. Um…Harm?"

"Yes?"

"Is this a date?" Mac phrased her question with an amused tilt of her lips, but in her mind she was silently begging him to say 'yes'. The smile that came to his own lips and, even more telling, to his eyes was answer enough and was enforced by his words.

"Yes. I'd like to think so."

"Then I accept, thank you. So, shall we meet at the restaurant?"

"I was always taught that I should pick up and return a young woman to her doorstep."

"That's very old fashioned, Harm," Mac murmured, but she was smiling, and hoping that Harm would do just what he'd been taught.

"I'll be by at 1900. Will that be enough time?"

"That's great. Do we need to book?"

"Already done." Harm knew by the look on Mac's face that he'd said the wrong thing, and he offered an explanation. "I…Mac, it's easier to book and cancel than try to book later in the day and be disappointed. I'm not taking anything for granted. I…I just wanted this to go right…for us…"

"Oh…" Mac faltered slightly, and then leaned in to Harm as she walked past him and out of her door. "Seven on the dot, Sailor. By the way, Sturgis incoming, and he doesn't look happy…"

As Mac walked away and passed their erstwhile colleague and temporary superior officer, Harm stood rooted to the spot, inhaling the scent that was unmistakably Mac, and unable to think of anything more than the incredible thought that Mac had accepted his invitation. _She had accepted!_

"Harm?" Sturgis stood at Mac's open door, waiting for the taller man to turn and face him. Nothing. Harm didn't even flinch. "Commander!"

At the tone of anger in Sturgis' voice, Harm looked over his shoulder. With a look of distaste he couldn't hide, Harm faced his temporarily-appointed superior officer.

"My office. Now!" Sturgis turned on his heel without another word, and Harm remained in Mac's office. The others occupying the bullpen were aware of the tension that resonated between the former friends, and they were aware also of the flagrant disregard for authority that Harm was showing by his refusal to follow Sturgis. Mac glanced up from the photocopier as Jennifer Coates came out of her office and walked toward Harm.

"Sir? Commander Turner is expecting you."

"Petty Officer, you may tell _Commander_ Turner that I will meet him in _his_ office, when he comes out of the JAG's office. If, however, he wants me to meet him in there, then he should have the courtesy to say so. To my knowledge, the Commander was not appointed JAG yet. Or did I miss something?"

"Commander Turner is the acting JAG, sir." Jennifer tried to placate, but Harm gave her a cold smile.

"I have been the _acting_ JAG in the past, Petty Officer, as has Colonel Mackenzie. I don't recall either of us vacating our existing offices during that time. I'll be in my office if I'm needed."

"But, sir…" Jennifer began, then nodded briefly. "Aye, sir. I'll let the Commander know you're in your office."

"Thank you, Petty Officer." Harm gave Jennifer a tight smile, which she realized was an apology for his outburst to her, but not a rescinding of his attitude toward Sturgis. Turning away, Jennifer returned to the JAG's office to relay Harm's words.

Mac sighed as she walked toward Harm's office, a folder in her hands. Knocking on the doorframe she pushed open the half-closed door.

"Hi," offered Harm softly, and Mac smiled in response.

"Hi."

"Is this likely to put a damper on our…plans…tonight?"

Harm shook his head vehemently, but then grinned widely, his innate charm showing through. "Nah, but I could do with a good defense for insubordination later. Fancy your chances against our 'Acting' JAG?" Harm's deliberate emphasis on the current title Sturgis Turner carried was not lost on Mac, and she could only empathize with Harm. Since being appointed acting-JAG the posting _had _created a void between the two men who had been close friends, and had exacerbated the already tense atmosphere that had arisen from the report Sturgis had filed previously that had shown Harm to be at fault on a recent case. Even though Harm had been exonerated on further evidence, the hurt had been inflicted already as Sturgis had made his mind up that Harm was guilty without giving him the benefit of the doubt, as a friend might expect, and a good friend at that! Mac was about to answer but was halted by Jennifer's arrival at Harm's door.

"Sir, the…I mean, Commander Turner…has an assignment for you."

"An assignment? I'm in the middle of pre-trial motions on a case already, Jen."

"Commander Turner has stated that you turn over the file to the Colonel to deal with as she sees fit, as Chief of Staff. You are to report to the USS Patrick Henry by daylight tomorrow."

"Oh, really? Well, you may tell Commander Turner that I will report to this office…"

"And do what? Face a charge of insurbordination?" Harm, Mac and Jennifer all looked up as Sturgis appeared in the doorway. "Petty Officer, if you don't mind, I'll deal with this now. Thank you for trying. Colonel?"

"Commander Turner." Mac looked directly at Sturgis, her eyes giving nothing of her true feelings away. Sturgis, for his part, was nonetheless aware of the frostiness in Mac's acknowledgement. As Mac moved to leave Harm's office she called over her shoulder. "1900, Commander. I'll be ready."

"I'll be there." Harm's rejoinder wasn't lost on Sturgis, and he closed the door as Mac left the office. Turning back to face Harm, both men stared in silence at each other. Sturgis eventually broke the silence.

"I gave you a direct order. Are you going to disobey?"

"Asking Jen to come in your place is hardly a direct order. If it's a genuine order, I'll obey and be on the Patrick Henry as required. However, I have plans tonight, and they are not negotiable. If someone is needed on the Henry by 'daylight', then I suggest you send someone ahead of me, to get the details."

Sturgis actually looked amused, and Harm raised an eyebrow in question at the reaction.

"You know, Rabb, you're something else. I have been appointed JAG in the interim, and you're acting as though we're two kids in a playground, fighting over who's the best…"

"You have been appointed _acting_ JAG, and I will give you the respect due that posting when you _act_ accordingly. In the meantime, if this order to report to the Henry is a ruse to get me off your back, then it will receive only the contempt it deserves. I thought better of you, Sturgis. Now, and when I was being tried without evidence. What happened to my friend? Our friendship should have meant more. It should have meant that you _believed_ in me, no matter what. Last time I looked, a man or woman in today's military is still believed innocent until proved guilty. You never even gave me _that_ privilege, Sturgis."

"I know." The short answer brought Harm to a standstill in his tirade, his hand dropping from where he'd been pointing accusingly at Sturgis.

"Then why all this?" Harm asked, waving a hand to try and encompass the recent past and its repercussions.

"I really can't explain it, Harm. I can only offer my apologies. I know we've lost a good friendship over my behavior, and it's not going to be easy getting any of it back, but I hope we can at least be civil from now on?"

"We can be, if you're going to stop throwing your weight around. I'm not pissed that you got appointed ahead of me, Sturgis. A lot has gone on recently in my own life that probably has put a damper on any promotions in my immediate future, so that's not what gets at me. What hurts is that you've been my friend from Academy days, and you didn't give me the benefit of the doubt. I would have done that for you, and so would Keeter. _That's_ what our friendship should have meant to you."

Sturgis nodded without talking, and looked directly at Harm. Without hesitation he put out his right hand to Harm, and it was taken immediately; the unspoken acknowledgement of apology in the strong grasp.

"The orders to the Henry are valid. They have had an incident that requires senior JAG attention. However, I can send Bud. If he feels it requires higher intervention, then you go."

"Okay. Agreed."

"Good. I'll get Jen to inform Bud." Sturgis walked to the door and put his fingers on the handle ready to open the door. Just before leaving he turned back to face Harm. "So, you and Mac are going out tonight?"

"Yeah," Harm acknowledged, and Sturgis smiled in response at the other man's obvious pleasure.

"Have a good time."

With that remark Sturgis left the office, and Harm murmured after him. "We will…"

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

Hello to all who read my stories. I am currently overseas, having a holiday, and putting my life back together somewhat. I don't have access to my current story ideas for WDWGFH – and so that is still on hold, but I have come up with this idea today, and having kept reading some of the stories on I missed the wonderful reviews of my stories, and hearing from all of you out there who read and posted reviews of my work. I am coming back, slowly, and I thank all of you who wrote and wished me well. I prefer to write individually to those of you who wrote to me earlier in the year, and I will do that shortly, but in the meantime I hope you like where this little piece of fiction is heading, and I look forward to your reviews and comments. Thank you all again. **_Jaggie _**

PS – I don't mean to trivialize the pain and anguish of Endometriosis and IVF, and so I won't be going into any details on subjects I have no personal knowledge of, but for the purpose of my story they do get mentioned. Just remember, overall, this is a work of fiction! Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Title : The Old Fashioned Way

Author : Jaggie 107

Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount – and I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you.

Summary : Mac asks Harm to 'help' her have a child as he promised – with IVF – but while they wait for the doctors to give the go-ahead, Mother Nature has other ideas!

Spoilers : None, pure fluff, but imagine it to be shortly after the time of the Admiral's Dining Out, where Mac told Harm the truth about her condition. Sturgis is acting JAG – don't know why I want it to be him in charge, but I'm sure all will become clear in time!

Rating : Racy!

* * *

**Thanks to** : Peggy – VeraBell – BrittanyLS – aserene – bluejay65 – TV Angel 711 – pryrmtns – T. Roesch – McRose – BrookeUT – shron – Odakota – KJFlygirl87 – jtbwriter – kchs123 – Jeanaz8 – daisymh – froggy0319 – ams – charming-kayleigh

To old friends and new, for all your good wishes and wonderful reviews.

* * *

_Dance in the old fashioned way  
Won't you stay in my arms _

Just melt against my skin  
And let me feel your heart  
Don't let the music win  
By dancing far apart  
Come close where you belong  
Let's hear our secret song

**LA CHAUMIERE RESTAURANT – GEORGETOWN, DC**

Mac watched as Harm gave their orders for drinks and then glanced around at the interior of the building that, from the outside, resembled a cottage. The ambience was cozy, and Mac felt almost 'at home', a sensation that surprised her at first, but then became comfortable as she settled into enjoying the evening. A polite cough brought her attention back to the present, and Mac looked up to see a waiter handing her a menu. Harm was seated across from her, watching with an amused smile as she focused on the menu and put a hand out to take it from the waiter. With a polite nod the man moved away to hand a second menu to Harm.

"Harm, you're staring."

"I can't help it," answered Harm, and Mac felt the heat rise a notch in the room. _Did he really say that? _"You look wonderful, Mac. That color suits you."

That 'color' was a shade of red listed as 'Very Berry' on the label of the strapless dress, and Mac had been drawn to the garment as it hung in the store window months before. Initially she had balked at buying on a whim, and then she had gone in to try the dress. A perfect fit, the tulip-style skirt revealed more than a hint of leg when she walked and she smiled at the thought of teasing a man with _that_ little treat. A sudden heat had swept through her as she realized the man she was thinking of was Harm. Looking back at her reflection in the store mirror, Mac saw the blush that stained her skin but instead of making her look embarrassed the color only heightened the effect of the dress. Mac admitted to herself at the time that she had no idea where or when she would ever wear the dress, and yet she had no hesitation in handing over her credit card to secure the purchase, but following Harm's invitation earlier in the day Mac knew exactly what to wear for their 'date'.

Mac smiled at Harm in acknowledgement of his compliment, and hoped that her reminiscing hadn't taken too long. Judging by the look on Harm's face, he probably wouldn't have noticed anyway! He was still looking intently at her.

"Harm?"

"Mmmn?"

"How did you find this place?"

"Turned right on the corner…" Harm began a throwaway quip, and then decided against it. Tonight was not about being flip and casual. Tonight he had an agenda, of sorts, and so he began again in a more serious tone of voice. "Actually, I saw it on one occasion I was leaving your place. I'd heard about it, but I've never eaten here before. Have you? Eaten here, I mean?"

"No…never. It's one of those clichés where you live in an area but you never know street names. You pass a store each day but if someone were to stop and ask, you would swear blind no such place existed." Mac grinned as Harm nodded, and then she saw a fleeting look cross his face before he grinned in return. "What?" she asked, holding the stem of her water glass as she would a life preserver in a storm. Harm's eyes met hers, and Mac was aware of holding the stem a little tighter.

"Oh…I just thought…maybe Mic, or Dalton…" Harm stopped as he saw Mac's eyelids close and he thought he could see her face pale slightly at the mention of the two men. "Mac, please…I'm sorry." Harm reached out and gently put his hand on top of Mac's on the table. "This evening was…I wanted to spend time with you…not drag up the past. Will you forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive, Harm, and it's forgotten already. So…what are you going to order? It's not exactly a vegetarian restaurant here…" Mac observed, her eyes fixed on her menu now, and Harm didn't force her to look at him just then. He was aware, though, of the sheen of tears in her eyes. Was she upset at him? Remembering her past loves? "Harm?"

"Yes?"

"It's okay, really. I'm happy to be here with you, and I am enjoying myself."

"Good," Harm responded, expelling the word on a breath of air he didn't realize he'd been holding. Glancing at his menu once more he opted for a selection of sea foods while he waited for Mac to make her selection. As usual, she didn't disappoint when it came to food, and chose a red meat dish that did make him raise his eyebrow but he wisely opted not to comment on the choice. With a quick nod at the hovering waiter, Harm placed their orders and they sat back slightly in their respective chairs, giving each a little breathing space. Harm's hand had slipped back to his side of the table when ordering the food, and now the distance between them seemed gaping. Sitting forward again, Harm broached a neutral topic.

"Mattie's taking flying lessons now."

"Really? So she's serious about the Academy too?"

"Yes, she brought…wait a minute… How did you know about her interest in the Academy?" Harm was intrigued, and Mac tilted her head, giving him a secretive smile.

"We girls talk, you know."

"We girls? You and Mattie? I had no idea!"

"Not just me. Jennifer and Harriet come along too."

"Along where? To the apartment? Mattie never said anything."

"Any reason she should?" Mac was a little peeved at Harm's rapid fire questions, and he backed down, shaking his head.

"I didn't mean to pry."

"Actually the four of us have been shopping a time or two, at the malls in DC. I've only been over to the apartment three times. The once when you invited me over; another time when you were TAD, and the night you and…well, Mattie wants to keep tabs on me. It feels kind of nice to be wanted."

_I want you._ Harm sat up straight. Had he said that out loud? Apparently not. Mac was staring at the water in her glass again and he wondered what she was thinking about. He quickly recalled her words, stating when she'd been to see Mattie and Jennifer Coates in their apartment. He recalled the pause in her conversation, and then she had changed topics.

"You were saying?" he prompted, and Mac looked at him, shaking her head in some confusion.

"Nothing, really. Just that it's been nice to spend time with Mattie and Jen. I miss having Chloe around these days."

"Will she be coming by to visit soon? Maybe she and Mattie could get together?"

"I'm not sure what she's doing for her next break, but I guess sometime it would be nice for the two of them to meet up. I didn't know…I don't…" Mac paused, flustered at the thought that if Mattie and Chloe were to meet up, then maybe she and Harm could do something together too? Harm reached over once more, and Mac was taken aback at the tenderness of both his gesture and his words.

"Mac, I'm not sure how long Mattie is going to be staying with me. Tom Johnson is getting his life back in order and I'm sure he's going to petition for custody again, so it's probably going to be sooner rather than later that she goes back to him. I will never forget that you helped bring her into my life."

"Is that what tonight is about? To say 'thanks' for Mattie?" Mac pulled her hand back from under Harm's and missed the shake of his head in denial at her words as she looked away.

"Mac, please…look at me." Harm waited, his words hanging in the space between them. Mac raised her eyes to his, reluctantly, knowing he would see the shimmer there. Harm gave her a smile, but she realized he was as nervous as she was. "I'm here with you because that's what I want tonight. To be with you. The past is what has brought us to this moment, Mac, and I don't want to waste any more of our lives on 'what if's'. I want you."

"Oh…" mouthed Mac, her eyes wide as she looked at Harm in stunned silence.

At that moment the waiter approached their table with their meals.

* * *

To be continued

* * *

AN1 : Forgot to mention before – this story is not a songfic, but the lyrics at the start were the idea for the story. The song is 'Dance In The Old Fashioned Way', and the voice I hear in my ear is that of French singer, Charles Aznavour. Okay, so I'm showing my age now! - :o)

AN2 :I have never been to the restaurant mentioned; all details are from online sites. It seemed quaint, and suited my purpose, so I plead ignorance to any discrepancies if any readers _have_ eaten there!


	3. Chapter 3

Title : The Old Fashioned Way

Author : Jaggie 107

Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount – and I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you.

Summary : Mac asks Harm to 'help' her have a child as he promised – with IVF – but while they wait for the doctors to give the go-ahead, Mother Nature has other ideas!

Spoilers : None, pure fluff, but imagine it to be shortly after the time of the Admiral's Dining Out, where Mac told Harm the truth about her condition. Sturgis is acting JAG – don't know why I want it to be him in charge, but I'm sure all will become clear in time!

Rating : Racy!

* * *

**Thanks to** : Peggy – VeraBell – BrittanyLS – aserene – bluejay65 – TV Angel 711 – pryrmtns – T. Roesch – McRose – BrookeUT – shron – Odakota – KJFlygirl87 – jtbwriter – kchs123 – Jeanaz8 – daisymh – froggy0319 – ams – charming-kayleigh – starryeyes10 – CAZ-TX – Lynnp – Niout-FrenchFanficAddict – judy52sa – SmileyMare1810 – michelle UK – Lori – Staz – Lu78 – ColieMacKenzie – AllAboutMe123 

To old friends and new, for all your good wishes and wonderful reviews.

* * *

_Dance in the old fashioned way  
Won't you stay in my arms _

Just melt against my skin  
And let me feel your heart  
Don't let the music win  
By dancing far apart  
Come close where you belong  
Let's hear our secret song

**LA CHAUMIERE RESTAURANT – GEORGETOWN, DC**

"Oh?" echoed Harm, his anxious gaze fixed on Mac's face, both ignoring the waiter laying their plates in front of them. As the man looked between the pair of them he realized that at that moment he might as well be invisible. Nevertheless, he rolled off his spiel of asking if anything more was needed, and receiving no response from either of them, he wished them _bon appetit _and returned to the kitchen.

"Did you…do you…mean it?" Mac's voice was tremulous; far removed from the confident tone Harm was used to.

"Absolutely. If this isn't what you want, Mac, you have to tell me now. I can't go on wondering if you're ever going to be 'in' my life."

"I do…" Mac murmured, and the tears in her eyes spilled over, creating a wet path down her cheeks. As she fumbled in her purse for a tissue, Harm came around from his side of the table and reached out to wipe the dampness from her cheeks. "I must look a mess," muttered Mac, still fumbling blindly and at the same time unable to tear herself from Harm's gaze; not that she wanted to. It would just be much easier to look in her purse for the damned tissues then!

"You look beautiful, Mac."

Mac laughed through the tears, and gave Harm a glimpse of the humor he remembered in the woman he loved. "You really must love me, Harm, if you think I look beautiful when I resemble a panda…" Mac faltered then, realizing that although Harm had said he wanted her he hadn't said he _loved_ her. Pushing her chair back awkwardly, Mac got to her feet.

"Mac?" Harm stepped back as Mac stood up, and he saw the disappointment in her eyes before she managed to smile at him. "What's wrong?"

"Noth…nothing. I just need to use the Ladies' room, for a moment. I'll be right back."

"I'm counting on it."

Mac froze for a moment and Harm did too, wondering if he'd said the wrong thing once more. He relaxed a little when Mac gave him a tremulous smile and then he sat down again to wait for her as she walked away from the table.

**A few minutes later…**

Harm was beginning to sweat. Mac had been in the Ladies' for about ten minutes now, and he was worried. Something was wrong. Although he knew Mac was probably repairing her make-up, and he remembered how long it used to take Renee to put on the 'mask' - as he called her morning routine, he also knew that in the same space of time Mac could be showered, dressed and battle ready and still have time to spare. He looked up at the same moment as a flash of red crossed his vision, and he was aware of Mac crossing the room into the lobby. Getting to his feet, food forgotten, Harm made to follow Mac, but was halted by a hand on his arm. The waiter stood beside him, a fixed smile on his face as he tried to hold Harm back.

"Sir? Your food?"

"Not hungry."

"Then there is the small matter of payment. You did order the…" The waiter began, but as Harm shoved two large denomination bills at him he stopped speaking. Harm pushed past the man and strode out through the lobby and onto the street outside. There was no sign of Mac. Biting back on the bile rising in his throat, reacting to the worry of why Mac would have left him, Harm called over to the valet.

"Your car, sir?"

Harm nodded, not speaking; not trusting his voice at first. The valet returned with his Corvette, and the man was grinning widely as he got out of the car.

"She's a beauty, sir!"

"What?" asked Harm, confused, his voice shaky.

"The car, sir. Did you restore her?"

Distracted, Harm glared at the man, then regained his manners enough to acknowledge the question, and to ask one of his own.

"Yes, I did restore the car. Listen, did you call a cab just now, for a woman in a red dress?"

"The hot brunette? Yep, sure did!"

Harm resisted the temptation to strike the smiling face and managed to speak again. "Did you happen to catch the address?"

"Local," came the hurried response as the valet spotted an approaching vehicle and moved to intercept the driver. Harm nodded and muttered 'thanks' as he slid in behind the wheel of the Corvette and pulled out into the evening traffic.

**OUTSIDE MAC'S APARTMENT - GEORGETOWN, DC**

Harm parked up outside Mac's apartment building and climbed out, looking up at the windows that he knew fronted her particular apartment. There was still the table lamp lit, as they had left it when he had called to collect her, but there was no sign of Mac moving around in the apartment. The bedroom window was still in darkness. Torn between banging on her door until she opened up, or waiting on her doorstep until she appeared, Harm decided to head back to his apartment, get changed, and then return. Getting back in his car and starting the engine, Harm headed for Union Station.

**OUTSIDE HARM'S APARTMENT - NEAR UNION STATION, DC**

The sight that met Harm as he rounded the top of the steps in his building tore at his heart. Mac was seated on _his_ doorstep, head bowed, shoulders shaking with the strength of her sobs.

"Mac?"

At the sound of Harm's voice Mac scrambled to her feet and put her arms around his neck in one movement, in silence, still sobbing. Harm didn't hesitate, bending to lift Mac into his arms. Managing to open his door despite having his arms full, he carried her across to the couch and sat down with her still in his arms, waiting out the storm of her tears. It wasn't long before Mac hiccupped, and then he heard her husky voice.

"I seem to have wet your shirt."

"I'll dry," Harm responded softly, nuzzling Mac's hair and waiting for her next move.

"I'm so sorry, Harm. I don't know…I spoiled our date."

"There's going to be plenty more."

"Really?" Mac lifted her head up then and looked at Harm. A sudden clarity came to her, making her realize that Harm's way of loving her was in what he did, not what he said, or rather _didn't say_. "I've made a mess of things, haven't I?"

"As long as you're okay, that's all that matters to me." Harm rested his forehead against Mac's. "You up to telling me what happened?" he asked, and Mac nodded mutely. Then she began speaking.

"When…when I needed to use the Ladies' room, I said…something…and I realized that you hadn't…that you wanted me, but not…" Mac halted, knowing that she wasn't making much sense. Harm was trying to make sense of the muddle himself, and as he thought back to what had been said in the restaurant his face reflected first his confusion, then a dawning comprehension, and finally a knowing smile. Mac watched all the expressions cross Harm's face, and then he put his finger to her lips and asked her to 'wait', lifting her up slightly so that he could slide out from beneath her.

"Here," Harm murmured as he slid back onto the couch beside Mac, handing her a small gift-wrapped box.

"What…what is it?"

"Call it a belated birthday present," Harm looked shame-faced as he confessed to having missed her last birthday in the furore that had surrounded his life and hers when they had returned from Paraguay.

Mac unfastened the ribbon and then removed the foil wrapping to reveal the box beneath. Lifting the lid slightly, Mac raised her eyes to Harm. In his eyes she saw fond amusement as he waited for her to reveal his gift to her, and something else…

"Harm?" Mac looked bemused, not sure what to expect now.

"Need help?" Harm replied, reaching out to help lift the lid further. Mac grinned and batted his hand away lightly.

"No, I can do this…" Mac responded, and removed the lid completely. There was a layer of packaging, and Mac rifled through this to lift out the contents. As her slim fingers pulled out a hard, round object, Mac realized it was a fossilized stone that had been made into a keyring, and she laughed delightedly.

"It's a key…" she began, then her voice registered shock as she added faintly _"…ring." _Mac pulled out the keyring to reveal another 'ring' attached to the keychain. An engagement ring. Mac watched in silence as Harm dropped from the couch to kneel in front of her.

"I love you, Sarah. I have for a long time, and I know I always will. I'm just sorry it took so long to…"

"Shh!" Mac put her finger on his lips. "You said it earlier, that the past brought us to where we are now. I love you too, Harm."

"Here…" Harm unclipped the platinum ring with its solitaire diamond from the keyring and took Mac's left hand in his as he held the ring at the tip of her third finger with his right hand. Their gaze locked as Harm spoke softly. "I promise to love you, honor you and cherish you, for eternity. Will you _please_ marry me, Sarah?"

Mac nodded, and then found her voice. "I will…_oh, Harm_…". As Harm slid the ring down her finger they both watched the movement, and then Harm lifted her left hand to his lips and kissed the ring as it rested against her skin.

Words were unnecessary at that moment, and more tears fell as lips met in a gentle, affirming kiss.

* * *

To be continued 

_Omigosh – _did I really write all that? Hope you like it!


	4. Chapter 4

Title : The Old Fashioned Way

Author : Jaggie 107

Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount – and I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you.

Summary : Sometimes the 'old fashioned way' is the best way to go!

Spoilers : None, pure fluff, but imagine it to be shortly after the time of the Admiral's Dining Out, where Mac told Harm the truth about her condition. Sturgis is acting JAG – don't know why I want it to be him in charge, but I'm sure all will become clear in time!

Rating : Racy!

**Thanks to** : Peggy – VeraBell – BrittanyLS – aserene – bluejay65 – TV Angel 711 – pryrmtns – T. Roesch – McRose – BrookeUT – shron – Odakota – KJFlygirl87 – jtbwriter – kchs123 – Jeanaz8 – daisymh – froggy0319 – ams – charming-kayleigh – starryeyes10 – CAZ-TX – Lynnp – Niout-FrenchFanficAddict – judy52sa – SmileyMare1810 – michelle UK – Lori – Staz – Lu78 – ColieMacKenzie – AllAboutMe123 – cbw – katydid13 – Cheryl – the blur – rockrgirl777 – Cathy F. – Radiorox – SEAL2 – SamBrace - sandrajagfan

To old friends and new, for all your good wishes and wonderful reviews.

(I missed a name earlier - sorry, rockrgirl! - so if I do it again, be sure I'll catch up and add it asap!)

This chapter has been reposted after a minor alteration – thanks to SamBrace for the 'heads-up'!

_Dance in the old fashioned way  
Won't you stay in my arms_

Just melt against my skin  
And let me feel your heart  
Don't let the music win  
By dancing far apart  
Come close where you belong   
Let's hear our secret song

**HARM'S APARTMENT – NORTH OF UNION STATION **

**Some time later…**

Harm stirred, aware of a number of sensations all at once. He was cold – the apartment thermostat hadn't been turned up when he came in with Mac in his arms. He was hungry – they hadn't eaten at the restaurant after all. He couldn't see – the timer on his desk lamp had switched itself off and the lounge was now in darkness. And finally, the most welcome sensation, there was a body spooned up to him, his chest to her back, and Mac was still sleeping soundly. Harm stayed where he was for a moment longer, wanting to watch the woman he loved – the woman he would now marry – as she was sleeping. Mac rarely slept well, he knew that from old, so anything he could do to make her rest longer he would do – but he really needed to use the bathroom…

Mac opened her eyes to find herself alone on the couch, her head on a throw pillow and a blanket tucked up around her chin. The air in the apartment was warming up, but there was a hint of the chill that Harm had woken up to. The room was still in darkness, and Mac pushed herself up on one elbow to look for Harm. There was no light anywhere else in the apartment, but Mac heard the sounds in the bathroom and dropped back on the couch, a gentle smile curving her lips as she waited for Harm to reappear. Closing her eyes she replayed the previous evening from the disastrous 'date' that started out so well, to the proposal that took her breath away. _Proposal! _Mac opened her eyes and lifted her left hand up out of the cocoon of the blanket. Sure enough, the solitaire sat on her finger in mute testament to the fact that she, Sarah Mackenzie, had agreed to marry Harmon Rabb! Mac hugged herself and grinned.

"Is this a private party, or can I join in?"

Harm's lowered voice came to Mac through her excitement, and she opened her eyes again, looking right into the ocean-colored gaze of her fiancé. "Hey," she murmured, and Harm leaned forward to brush her lips with his before sitting back on his haunches and answering her.

"Hey, yourself, Marine."

"So…um…what…oh, damnit…Harm!" Mac buried her face against the pillow and then lifted it again to look at Harm, and she grinned. "I feel like a gawky teenager again," she murmured, "…on a first date with the High School football jock."

"Well, it was _our_ first date, but that's where the similarity ends because _you_ are gorgeous," Harm responded, and Mac grinned at him.

"Bet you were the High School jock, though," she laughed softly. Harm had the grace to nod, but Mac realized that while his good looks and height had worked to his advantage over the years he had been a self-conscious child earlier in his life. Mac knew about his foray into Vietnam when he was sixteen, and how it had affected his outlook on life thereafter, but she knew she still had much to discover about her husband to be. Such as what he was like in bed… _Omigosh!_

Harm rocked back as Mac suddenly sat up, but even in the darkness he could see the blush that tinged her skin.

"Mac?"

"Um…Harm…we can't…we don't have…" Mac stopped rambling, took a deep breath, and looked directly at Harm, reaching for his hands with hers. "I want to _be_ with you, so very much, but it's almost dawn now and I need to get back to my place, my uniform is there…we'll be late…"

Harm picked up on Mac's train of thought immediately, and leaned forward to kiss her forehead. His next words were serious, and Mac found herself transfixed by his voice and his words, all other thoughts forgotten. "Sarah, I love you and I want you, and I want to make love _with_ you, but I don't want our first time together to be rushed; I never just wanted a roll in the hay with you," Harm admitted, adding quietly "I wanted you forever, I just didn't know how you to tell you…"

"So when we were in Australia, 'not yet' was your way of telling me you were trying to find the words?" Mac's query was not voiced with any anger, just an acceptance that now it was alright to ask questions. "I didn't know…I thought you were rejecting me…that I was being rejected again, like in my childhood…and I threw it back at you by accepting Mic's ring. I didn't know, Harm…" Mac repeated, and Harm brushed her lips with his once more.

"We have had nine years of confusion, but the fact remains that it has been nine years, Mac, and every year made my feelings for you stronger and yet I seemed to get further away from being able to _tell_ you how I felt. Maybe if we had gotten together back then we wouldn't be together now," Harm said, matter-of-factly, and Mac had to agree with him, however much she wanted to deny that possibility.

"Why now then?"

"Because I woke up this morning…that is, yesterday morning, and realized that I wanted to do something for _you_. By giving to you, I also give to myself, because making you happy makes me happy."

"When did you buy the ring, Harm?"

"I've had it…a while," Harm began, and then faltered, and Mac was hit by a wave of guilt.

"Paraguay…" she whispered, and Harm nodded. "Oh…_Harm_…"

"There are still things we have to sort through, Ma…" Harm began again, but Mac placed her fingers against his lips, shaking her head.

"Please, call me Sarah…when we're together, alone, I just want to be _your_ Sarah…"

"Sarah…" Harm repeated, drawing out the name as he relished the sound on his lips. "As I was saying…we have much to sort out, including telling Sturgis about our engagement, but the most important thing right now is…" Harm lost himself momentarily in the depth of Mac's eyes…

"Is?" Mac prompted softly.

"Arranging a second date," Harm murmured, leaning in once more for a gentle kiss, and then pulling back with a sigh, resting his forehead against Mac's. "I'm going to be the gentleman my mother raised right now and take you home, but remember that I love you, and I want you, and we're going to be together, forever."

"I like the sound of that," Mac murmured, and grinned as Harm stood and pulled her to her feet in front of him. They stood together in silence for a moment longer, and then Mac put her hands up to his chest and pushed gently. "C'mon, Flyboy. Take me home, before I lose my resolve."

"Your resolve?"

"Not to let you talk me into losing your resolve…" Mac whispered, and Harm groaned, closing his eyes against the thoughts that crossed his mind. 'Soon', he promised himself, and then realized he had spoken out loud as Mac echoed his word. _Soon._

Taking Mac by the hand he headed for the door, picking up the keys he had dropped earlier. On the way across town Harm held Mac's hand, even during the gear changes, her hand under his. Mac marveled at the sure way he changed the gears in the car, his touch light but in control. Closing her eyes, Mac imagined his touch on her…

**OUTSIDE MAC'S APARTMENT - GEORGETOWN**

"Hey, Marine, you asleep over there?"

"Mmmn?" Mac opened her eyes, and met Harm's amused gaze.

"We're here," he added softly, and leaned across to brush a quick kiss on Mac's lips before climbing out of the car and walking around the hood to her side. As Harm opened her door and put a hand in to help her out of his car, Mac reached up and held tight as she stepped out onto the sidewalk.

"I could get used to this," Mac murmured, and Harm grinned, pulling her close to him.

"Good. That's the intention. I'm going to spoil you rotten, Sarah," Harm whispered against her skin as he kissed the spot behind her ear that made her shiver. Like now.

"Um…Harm, we need…I need to go inside…"

"I know, I just don't want to let go just yet," Harm confessed, and then laughed as Mac pulled back to look up at the early morning sky as it grew lighter by the minute. "Okay, I get the message. Come on." Harm opened the outer door for Mac to precede him inside, but when he went to follow her she put her hand up against his chest.

"I can make it from here, Harm. As much as I want you to come upstairs with me, I think it would be better for you to go on home and get ready for work. I'll see you there in a little while." Harm pulled a face much like a little boy scowling, and Mac laughed. "I'm going…," he muttered mutinously, but then gave Mac a slow grin. "I have one question, Miss Mackenzie, before I let you go."

"Oh? What's the question?"

"_Will_ you go out on a second date with me?"

Mac reached up and pressed her lips against Harm's, just the slightest touch before her tongue tip touched his skin, sweeping gently against his bottom lip and then withdrawing, as she lowered herself against him. Without a word she turned and walked to the elevator as Harm watched her get into the open car, turn to face him across the lobby floor, and hold his gaze with hers until the doors closed between them.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'," Harm murmured, and turned to go back to the Corvette.

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

Title : The Old Fashioned Way

Author : Jaggie 107

Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount – and I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you.

Summary : Sometimes the 'old fashioned way' is the best way to go!

Spoilers : None, pure fluff, but imagine it to be shortly after the time of the Admiral's Dining Out, where Mac told Harm the truth about her condition. Sturgis is acting JAG – don't know why I want it to be him in charge, but I'm sure all will become clear in time!

Rating : Racy!

**Thanks to** : Peggy – VeraBell – BrittanyLS – aserene – bluejay65 – TV Angel 711 – pryrmtns – T. Roesch – McRose – BrookeUT – shron – Odakota – KJFlygirl87 – jtbwriter – kchs123 – Jeanaz8 – daisymh – froggy0319 – ams – charming-kayleigh – starryeyes10 – CAZ-TX – Lynnp – Niout-FrenchFanficAddict – judy52sa – SmileyMare1810 – michelle UK – Lori – Staz – Lu78 – ColieMacKenzie – AllAboutMe123 – cbw – katydid13 – Cheryl – the blur – rockrgirl777 – Cathy F. – Radiorox – SEAL2 – SamBrace – sandrajagfan – Syrae – JulieM - Nikki

To old friends and new, for all your good wishes and wonderful reviews.

(I missed a name earlier - sorry, rockrgirl! - so if I do it again, be sure I'll catch up and add it asap!)

_Dance in the old fashioned way  
Won't you stay in my arms _

Just melt against my skin  
And let me feel your heart  
Don't let the music win  
By dancing far apart  
Come close where you belong  
Let's hear our secret song

**JAG HEADQUARTERS – FALLS CHURCH – VIRGINIA**

Mac walked through the glass doors into the bullpen and noticed Harm's cover and briefcase on his desk as she walked into her own office. Having seen his SUV in the parking lot as she drove in, Mac knew he was at work and was assailed by the memories of their time together. It amazed her how much had changed since the previous morning. Now they were engaged, and they had a future to plan. Taking a deep breath, Mac placed her own cover and purse on her desk and walked to the break room, her pace slowing as she heard a jaunty tune being whistled, and she tried to identify the notes.

"Are you going in, or are you waiting for an invitation?" Harm's voice came from behind Mac and she jumped in surprise, turning to face his irrepressible grin.

"Harm! I thought you…" Mac stopped and walked into the break room, to find Sturgis pouring himself some coffee.

"Come on in, Mac. Coffee's not fresh, but it's still drinkable. Jen made it earlier, before she left."

"Earlier? Sturgis it's not even 0730 yet!" Sturgis shrugged his shoulders and smiled, then explained the early presence and departure of the young Petty Officer.

"Jen has registration for her classes next semester, so she came in early, set up the office and the coffee, and then left. She should be back before lunch."

"Efficient to the last," murmured Harm, slipping past Mac to reach for two mugs. "Coffee, Mac?"

"Yes…please," Mac answered, and raised her hand to reach for the coffee pot as Harm turned with a mug in each hand. Their actions were so in tune that Sturgis watched in stunned silence, his own coffee at his mouth forgotten as he observed their movements. Then he observed something else.

"I see congratulations are in order." Mac and Harm froze in place, their eyes wide as they followed Sturgis's gaze to Mac's left hand, and the ring on her finger.

"I…we…" Mac looked from Sturgis to Harm and back again. "Sturgis, we were going to make an appointment…soon…" Mac began, and Harm came to stand behind her, putting down the two mugs, as they faced Sturgis. Mac felt Harm's presence behind her like a wall at her back, solid and strong. His voice brooked no argument as he spoke.

"We know the UCMJ requires us to be under separate commands once we're married, and we'll sort that out shortly, but right now we're just taking our time…" Harm stopped as he looked at Sturgis, who cocked his head to one side as he continued to look at them, then his face broke into a wide smile.

"I'm very happy for the two of you and right now, as acting JAG," Sturgis paused slightly, and Harm raised an eyebrow at him but said nothing. "As acting JAG, I think it would be best to leave the…matter…in your hands, and trust that when the new JAG is appointed, you will make the appropriate motions for transfer at that time."

"Oh, _Sturgis_…thank you!" Mac stepped forward and hugged the man who had kept her love for Harm a secret; not that it mattered now, but Sturgis felt it was better to keep that information to himself still, and he murmured the same to Mac as he returned her hug. Harm leaned across and the two men shook hands warmly.

"Thanks, Sturgis. It means a lot, to both of us." Harm's words were sincere, and Sturgis nodded, accepting the gesture.

"Not a problem, buddy, but if you're going to keep this low key for the time being, you might want to move the ring at work."

Mac and Harm both glanced at the ring on Mac's finger, and then at each other, and Mac nodded in acceptance, but Harm noticed her face wasn't showing the happiness of a few moments before as she removed the ring and palmed it in her left hand. Crossing the bullpen back to their offices, coffees in hand, Mac returned to her own office and Harm followed her in, closing the door. Mac turned to face him, her words coming thick and fast, as if she wanted to get rid of something distasteful in her mouth.

"I don't want to wear my ring with my dog-tags, Harm. It's…what I did…before, when I went to the Guadalcanal." Harm was at a loss for a moment, then realized what Mac was trying to say – she didn't want to belittle her relationship with him by wearing the ring in the same manner as she had Mic Brumby's.

"You could put it in your purse, or your briefcase," Harm suggested, even though he would have much preferred that Mac wear it on her finger, where it belonged. Heck, he _wanted_ to shout from the rooftops that he loved Sarah Mackenzie, and she loved him! Mac was shaking her head, negating the ideas he had mentioned, and so he put out his hand, palm up.

"What?" asked Mac, curious as to what Harm wanted her to do.

"I'll put it on with my tags. That way it will be safe, and you'll be happy."

"I'll be happy when I can wear the ring all the time," Mac murmured, opening her hand to let Harm take it from her.

"Me too," Harm agreed, and located his tags under his uniform. Mac watched as he threaded the ring onto the chain, and then returned the chain under his collar. Mac checked through the glass panel in the door before lifting her hand to Harm's chest, laying her hand against his heart.

"This is going to be a _long_ day," muttered Harm, closing his eyes briefly at Mac's touch. Mac laughed softly, dropping her hand and stepping away as Harm opened his eyes again. "Later, Marine," he murmured briefly, promising much more with his eyes, and Mac felt a shiver of anticipation run down her spine.

As Harm turned to leave Mac's office Bud appeared, opening the door and blocking his exit.

"Hello sir, ma'am."

"Morning, Bud," Harm and Mac responded together, and then Harm noticed the travel bag over Bud's shoulder.

"So, you're off to the Henry. Let us know if you need anything. We'll check in on Harriet too."

"I will, sir, thanks. Ma'am." Bud turned away then and left Mac's office. Harm followed him, turning slightly to look at Mac. "Later," he mouthed before walking away. Mac sighed as she sat down at her desk. It _was_ going to be a long day.

**Later in the day…**

"Ma'am, you have a delivery." Mac looked up as Jennifer Coates appeared at her door, a huge bouquet of flowers in her hands. Not just any flowers, Mac noted. They were roses, and there appeared to be a riot of colour, each rose a separate shade, and in the centre – with a note attached to its stem – was one red rose bud, not yet unfurled. "They're beautiful, ma'am," noted Jennifer, a hint of wistfulness in her voice as she watched a myriad of expressions cross Mac's face.

"Could…you get me a vase, please?" Mac asked, unsure if her voice would hold as she spoke to the younger woman. Jennifer nodded and left the office, heading for the break room to find a vase large enough to hold the bouquet. In her absence Mac lifted the single rose bud out of the arrangement and pulled the card attached to the top of the stem.

_S_

'_You love me, I love you; _

_Please come to me, for Date Number Two.'_

_H_

Jennifer returned with a vase big enough for the arrangement, and as she busied herself arranging the roses for Mac she noticed the red rose bud in Mac's left hand, and the card in the other.

"Secret admirer, ma'am?"

"You could say that…" Mac responded softly, and then cleared her throat a little, trying to appear focused on work once more. "Is the Commander in, Jen?" Jennifer raised her eyes to Mac and shook her head.

"No, ma'am. He secured early. An appointment, I believe."

"Thank you. That will be all," Mac responded, and Jennifer nodded, wondering just who had sent the roses. As far as Jennifer – and by association, Harriet – knew, Mac had ended her relationship with Clayton Webb, and there had been no other men visiting her at work. Harm was still there, of course, but their relationship was nowhere near as close as sending roses, or _any_ flowers, period!

"Yes, ma'am." Jennifer left Mac's office and closed the door behind her, turning briefly to see Mac bend her head to the remaining roses with a knowing smile on her lips. Jennifer raised an eyebrow in surprise – whoever the mystery man was, Mac was hooked!

To be continued

AN1 :

Sorry for the delay; net facilities are down to a tenth of my usual service, and we're a computer down, so I'm sharing facilities too! Better late than never!

AN2 :

For SmileyMare1810 – I have checked the UCMJ online, the IG regs and other sources, and so far the only item I have found on Officer/Officer fraternization is the following statement. With this in mind, my storyline reflects that the only issue Harm/Mac will have is that one will be required to transfer. Who and where will be written later. Hope that resolves the 'work' issue.

'**_There are fraternisation regulations that say that two officers in the same chain of command are not allowed to have romantic relationships. Only working ones.'_**

AN3 :

There appears to be a fault with the underline facility in Edit/Preview mode. WYSIWYG


	6. Chapter 6

Title : The Old Fashioned Way

Author : Jaggie 107

Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount – and I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you.

Summary : Sometimes the 'old fashioned way' is the best way to go!

Spoilers : None, pure fluff, but imagine it to be shortly after the time of the Admiral's Dining Out, where Mac told Harm the truth about her condition. Sturgis is acting JAG – don't know why I want it to be him in charge, but I'm sure all will become clear in time!

Rating : Racy!

**Thanks to** : Peggy – VeraBell – BrittanyLS – aserene – bluejay65 – TV Angel 711 – pryrmtns – T. Roesch – McRose – BrookeUT – shron – Odakota – KJFlygirl87 – jtbwriter – kchs123 – Jeanaz8 – daisymh – froggy0319 – ams – charming-kayleigh – starryeyes10 – CAZ-TX – Lynnp – Niout-FrenchFanficAddict – judy52sa – SmileyMare1810 – michelle UK – Lori – Staz – Lu78 – ColieMacKenzie – AllAboutMe123 – cbw – katydid13 – Cheryl – the blur – rockrgirl777 – Cathy F. – Radiorox – SEAL2 – SamBrace – sandrajagfan – Syrae – JulieM – Nikki – zats – Acer

To old friends and new, for all your good wishes and wonderful reviews.

(I missed a name earlier - so if I do it again, be sure I'll catch up and add it asap!)

_Dance in the old fashioned way  
Won't you stay in my arms _

Just melt against my skin  
And let me feel your heart  
Don't let the music win  
By dancing far apart  
Come close where you belong  
Let's hear our secret song

**HARM'S APARTMENT – NORTH OF UNION STATION**

Harm was waiting at his apartment door as the elevator stopped on his floor. Resting against the door frame, arms crossed, he smiled as Mac stepped out and came to him.

"Hi," he murmured.

"Hi… Mac began, but was silenced by the mere fact that Harm had put his mouth on hers in the gentlest kiss. "I don't know if I'm late…you didn't put a time…" she murmured when he lifted his head from hers.

"I left that up to you."

Mac's gaze locked with Harm's and they both knew that this night she wouldn't be leaving. Both knew that they could not be physically together every night, even after marriage – but _this_ night was theirs.

"The flowers are beautiful, thank you," Mac murmured, reaching up to kiss Harm softly, adding "and the card was cute!"

"You're welcome." Harm stepped back into the apartment, his hands holding Mac's as he pulled her gently in with him. Mac followed without a word, smiling as Harm led her to the kitchen island and patted one of the stools. Mac glanced from her narrow skirt to the height of the stool, and Harm grinned as he picked her up without a word and sat her down. Mac almost shrieked as Harm had put his hands around her waist, but then realized what he was doing, and grinned in response.

"So, Sailor, what're we having to eat?"

"Marinated seafood skewers with salad, and a favorite of yours for dessert. But first, I have something of yours…" Harm reached behind him and brought Mac's ring forward, sliding onto her finger where it belonged. Both of them studied the ring for a moment, and then Mac looked up at Harm.

"I don't want to wait too long until I can keep this on my finger for always."

Harm gave Mac a long look and then spoke softly. "That's one of the many things we need to decide…whether we get married at Annapolis, the whole military works; or on a hillside…"

"You _remember_ that?" Mac voiced her surprise with a hand over her mouth, and Harm leaned forward, kissing her hand before nodding.

"I remember everything you have ever said. Good _and_ bad," he answered, and Mac wound her arms around his neck, holding him silently, as he held her.

"I can't believe you'd remember that though; it was…so long ago…"

"I wondered when you got engaged to Mic, whether you really wanted the church ceremony you arranged."

"I got carried away with…with the flow," Mac admitted, shaking her head as she recalled the pomp and circumstance of the rehearsal, wondering why she was in a cold and draughty church when she would have settled for that quiet hillside. Pulling back a little, Mac looked up at Harm, and he waited for her to speak. Whatever she wanted to say, he knew it would affect their lives somehow – Mac wasn't just looking at him, she was looking _into_ him.

"Do you…do you want to wait until we're married, to start a family?" Mac asked, and unconsciously held her breath, waiting for his response. Harm cocked his head, as if contemplating the question.

"I want whatever you want, Sarah. This is too important a time for us to screw up now, but I have to admit, I'm not sure what you're getting at… You still want a child, don't you?"

"Oh, _yes…_" Mac breathed her response, her eyes bright with unshed tears. Lifting her hands up, she cradled Harm's face as she smiled at him. "I just…I don't have time on my side, Harm. If I'm…if we're going to try IVF, we need to start as soon as possible…"

"I have an idea, if you want to get married as soon as possible…but it would involve one minor change to location," Harm offered, leaning in for a soft kiss that Mac responded to instinctively.

"Only one?" she mocked softly.

"We could swap that hillside for a beach, and get married in LaJolla. I happen to know a wonderful couple who live on the beach, and they'd be over the moon to host our wedding. Of course, we have to tell them we're engaged first," Harm grinned, and Mac buried her face in his neck as she hugged him, too overcome to speak just then. Harm held her, content to wait until she was ready, for anything.

"Um…Harm?"

"Yeah?"

"If you still want to feed me, you'd better save the food from cremation." As Harm jumped back and turned down the heat on the grill, Mac laughed at his actions, until he turned back to her and gave her a brief, hard kiss. As he pulled away, Mac touched a finger to her lips. For all its brevity, his kiss left her reeling, and wanting more.

Harm had been affected by the brief kiss too, and although he tried to concentrate on putting the meal together he knew it was a lost cause. Switching the grill off completely, he turned back to face Mac. Putting his hands out he lifted her down from the stool and they stood together in silence, his hands still resting on her hips, and Mac waited.

"Dinner's going to be a little late, Sarah…"

"Oh?"

"Mmmn," Harm murmured, his mouth lifting in a smile as he lifted his hands to her face and leaned in to kiss her.

This kiss started out as a mere touching of lips, Mac's eyes open and fixed on Harm's mouth as he lowered his head until the moment skin touched skin, his breath mingling with hers, and she lowered her eyelids, lost to his touch. Harm moved his hands down to Mac's waist as hers came up around his neck. Aware of Mac's movements bringing him closer, Harm tightened his arms around her and deepened the kiss, his tongue coming out to brush against Mac's lips, seeking an entrance she willingly gave.

As their lips parted, for the sole purpose of taking in much needed air, Harm murmured against Mac's lips, only moving away far enough to speak.

"I'm as nervous as hell here, Sarah, and it's been a while…since…" Harm paused, and it took a moment for Mac to register what he was saying to her. Her eyes widened as she realized, images of Catherine, Imogen and Alicia crossing her mind and vanishing just as quickly. _He hadn't slept with them! _For whatever reasons – and she was sure he'd tell her eventually – he hadn't slept with anyone for a long time. Maybe even since Renee… Mac smiled, and Harm's lips tilted in response to the look on her face. "What's going on in there, Sarah?"

"I'll be gentle, Harm…" Mac murmured, taking his hand in hers and turning to walk across the room to the steps at the foot of his bedroom area.

"Don't be gentle, be good," Harm responded, echoing words they'd said to each other years before and Mac looked back at him, giving him a wistful smile as she reached to hold his other hand too, and backed up the steps. Feeling the wood at her ankle she lifted her legs and went up the steps without even looking, her body remembering the layout of Harm's apartment even when her mind was focused elsewhere. When they were both standing at the foot of the bed, Mac looked up at Harm as she started to unfasten the buttons on her silk shirt, her fingers resting at the opening. Harm put his hands over hers, with a whispered 'Let me.' Mac put her hands gently on his lower arms as his nimble fingers went to work, and within moments her red lace bra was revealed underneath the burgundy colored shirt she wore with the narrow black skirt. In silent question Harm asked her permission to touch what was revealed to him, and Mac nodded, her eyes closing and her head falling back as his lips touched the skin of her neck and drifted kisses down to her exposed cleavage…

Their nine years of partnership at work; their friendship that had survived the loss of his father and hers; their many misunderstandings and the bitterness in the last year; and the early years of initial flirting that had become the sexual tension of later times, all coalesced into the one moment when they – finally – came together. From that moment they were simply Harm and Sarah, in love.

**Later…**

After a visit to the bathroom, Harm climbed back into the bed and spooned himself around Mac's sleeping body. His last thought before sleep claimed him too was heartfelt - Mac wasn't just 'good', she was amazing!

**Early next morning…**

Mac's stomach growled and both of them laughed at the sound. Harm kissed the skin of her stomach before raising his eyes to hers.

"I guess I'd better feed you then," he murmured, rolling away from her and getting to his feet. Mac watched as Harm stood up, turning to give her a wink and walking away to the kitchen, as naked as the day he was born. It was such a natural movement that Mac instinctively knew it wasn't the first time he'd walked around his apartment that way. With a delighted laugh she got out of the bed herself and followed him. Between them, and a with a lot of laughter, kisses and hugging, they managed to put together the meal he had originally planned, and when Harm produced the 'favorite' dessert of Mac's she rolled her eyes and moaned. Chocolate heaven! 'Death by Chocolate' to be exact, and she ate every morsel on her plate, as Harm fed her.

After they had eaten the delayed feast Mac sighed and then leaned back against the pillows behind her, giving Harm a serious look. "I have to tell you one more thing…"

"Oh?" Harm sounded unsure, and Mac let him off the hook with a sultry smile.

"Mmmn. 'Death by Chocolate' is still wonderful, but I have a new favorite for dessert…_you!"_

To be continued

AN :

This chapter took a few rewrites, let me tell you! I kept getting carried away… (blush) so what you're left with – I hope – is a tamed version of events for their first night together.


	7. Chapter 7

Title : The Old Fashioned Way

Author : Jaggie 107

Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount – and I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you.

Summary : Sometimes the 'old fashioned way' is the best way to go!

Spoilers : None, pure fluff, but imagine it to be shortly after the time of the Admiral's Dining Out, where Mac told Harm the truth about her condition. Sturgis is acting JAG – don't know why I want it to be him in charge, but I'm sure all will become clear in time!

Rating : Racy!

**Thanks to** : Peggy – VeraBell – BrittanyLS – aserene – bluejay65 – TV Angel 711 – pryrmtns – T. Roesch – McRose – BrookeUT – shron – Odakota – KJFlygirl87 – jtbwriter – kchs123 – Jeanaz8 – daisymh – froggy0319 – ams – charming-kayleigh – starryeyes10 – CAZ-TX – Lynnp – Niout-FrenchFanficAddict – judy52sa – SmileyMare1810 – michelle UK – Lori – Staz – Lu78 – ColieMacKenzie – AllAboutMe123 – cbw – katydid13 – Cheryl – the blur – rockrgirl777 – Cathy F. – Radiorox – SEAL2 – SamBrace – sandrajagfan – Syrae – JulieM – Nikki – zats – Acer

To old friends and new, for all your good wishes and wonderful reviews.

(I missed a name earlier - so if I do it again, be sure I'll catch up and add it asap!)

_Dance in the old fashioned way  
Won't you stay in my arms _

Just melt against my skin  
And let me feel your heart  
Don't let the music win  
By dancing far apart  
Come close where you belong  
Let's hear our secret song

**JAG HEADQUARTERS – FALLS CHURCH – VIRGINIA**

**Three days later…**

Harm walked into the bullpen just as Sturgis came out of the JAG's office. Both men acknowledged each other but as Harm turned toward Mac's office, Sturgis called out to him.

"I've just heard from Mike Roberts. I need you to go out to the Patrick Henry."

"What's the problem?" Harm's first thought was that something had happened to Bud, and his second was the image of Mac telling him that morning that they had an appointment to see her gynecologist regarding the start of IVF treatment. "Is Bud okay?"

"He's fine. It's Harriet. She was admitted to hospital last night. Her doctor wants to keep her in and under the circumstances it's my decision to bring Bud back. He's aware of the situation. Harriet's under observation for twenty four hours."

"What happened?" Harm showed genuine concern. Harriet and Bud were as close to him as family, and there was nothing he would not do for them.

"As far as I know it's severe stomach cramps, but as she's not long given birth to the twins it was thought precautionary to take her in. Mike is over on liberty, and he rang the paramedics last night. He's due back at Annapolis today, but I've secured leave for him to stay at the house until Bud gets back onshore. He's on his way back to Norfolk now; you will go back on the helo."

Harm nodded at Sturgis and turned once again to head for Mac's office. He stopped as Sturgis spoke.

"Sorry if I've nixed any plans for you and Mac. It's the only solution for Bud and Harriet."

"I know. I'll tell Mac; I'm sure she'll want to call and see Harriet."

"Sounds good. I'll get Jen to give Mac the hospital details."

"Thanks. I'll let Mac know." Harm walked away then and Sturgis watched him enter Mac's office before heading back to talk to Jennifer.

**Mac's Office**

Mac looked up as Harm knocked on the glass pane and entered her office.

"Hey," she welcomed, grinning, still cloaked in the euphoria that had been with her since earlier that morning, when they had showered _together_. None of her previous relationships had included inventive locations for making love; in fact, if she were honest, most of them had baulked when she'd suggested being a little more adventurous, and they had resorted to the usual – bed, and the standard format. Mac felt the blush rise as she pictured herself and Harm. For all the years she had known the layout of his apartment, she had been given a whole new appreciation for the furniture it housed.

"I wish I could act on whatever's going through your mind right now, Sarah, but I don't think Sturgis would approve of two of the senior litigators 'getting it on' in the office. Besides, right now I don't have the time – unfortunately." Mac's face fell at the look in Harm's eyes, and the euphoric cloak dropped away. "Harriet's in hospital, and Sturgis has called Bud home. I have to take the helo back." Harm explained quickly, hoping to ease the disappointment. Mac stood up and came around her desk, stopping just in front of Harm, but not touching.

"Is Harriet okay? What happened?"

"Mike was staying over. Harriet had stomach cramps, bad ones apparently, and he rang the paramedics. As she's not long given birth to the twins, her doctor thought it would be safer to keep her in for observation."

"Do you know which hospital? I'll go visit." Harm smiled at Mac's immediate response, and she looked at him with a quizzical expression.

"What?"

"Nothing. I just told Sturgis that you'd want to go visit. He's asking Jen to give you the details as we speak," Harm murmured. Mac nodded her head, and then sighed.

"So, you're on your way to Norfolk now?" At Harm's brief nod Mac lifted her hand, checking over his shoulder for anyone in the vicinity of her office. Seeing no-one, she ran a finger down the front of his uniform jacket. "I'll go along for our appointment, get all the details, and then call and see Harriet."

"You're not mad at me?"

"Of course not, Harm," Mac answered softly, and then gave him a look from under her thick lashes. Harm groaned. He knew _that_ look, even in the short time they had been lovers. "You didn't plan this trip, did you?" Harm shook his head, his voice lost for a moment. "So, there's no problem. You can make up for lost time when you get back."

"Yes, ma'am," Harm answered, only a slight huskiness in his voice betraying his heightened emotions. Mac grinned, knowing full well the effect she was having on him, and Harm pointed a finger at her, laughter in his voice. "No fair, Mackenzie. We're supposed to be behaving ourselves in the office."

"I had my fingers crossed," she said playfully, referring to their pact to behave at work and in public, at least until they were officially 'together'.

"I didn't," Harm answered, and Mac knew the importance of that statement as she nodded.

"I know," Mac murmured, adding "and that's what I'm counting on to keep me sane for the time being," Mac added, giving Harm an apologetic look.

"Is there anyone nearby?" Harm asked, and as Mac shook her head he lifted his finger first to his lips and then to hers. "I don't know how long I'm going to be on the Henry, but I'll email you when I get there."

"I'll be waiting," Mac answered, and then a movement caught her eye. "Petty Officer incoming."

Harm stepped away slightly, and turned as Jennifer appeared in the doorway.

"Ma'am, I have the information from Commander Turner."

"Thanks," murmured Mac, taking the slip of paper from Jennifer. Harm watched the exchange and then addressed Mac, his voice as near normal as possible.

"Tell Harriet 'hi', and I'll let Bud know you're going to visit."

"Thanks…Harm. See you when you get back. Good luck."

Jennifer watched the two senior officers as they spoke, and she was perplexed. While their voices reeked of stilted formality, their bodies revealed something else entirely.

Harm walked toward the glass doors as Jennifer made her way back to her own office. The psychology class she was taking right now involved the study of body language, and boy did _she_ have the perfect specimens to observe!

**MAC'S APARTMENT – GEORGETOWN**

After eating a TV dinner, Mac had got undressed and settled on her bed to IM Harm on board the Patrick Henry. He had sent her a message earlier that he had arrived on board safely. It hadn't taken him long to pick up on Bud's investigation so far, and there was very little he could do then until the next day. He had met up with those on board whom he knew as friends, and had fielded questions from others who viewed him as a living legend. Once he had eaten, he excused himself as soon as possible, feigning tiredness – 'old bones', he had said, to a round of laughter.

**_Hey, Sailor…how's things? _**

Mac typed the words on the keyboard as she sat on the bed in her apartment.

_I miss you…_

**_I miss you too, Harm. I didn't realize quite how much until I got home and you weren't with me. We've spent all our free time together the last few days, and now I'm lost…it's like you've always been there, and now you're gone._**

_I know. I feel the same. I keep thinking you're going to come knocking on the hatch, you know?_

The words blurred on the screen and Mac realized there were tears in her eyes. For no reason other than she was missing Harm, she surmised, but nonetheless they were there in her eyes, rolling down her cheeks, and in danger of wetting the keys of her laptop. Sniffling loudly she set the laptop aside and reached for a tissue from the box on her bedside. With a watery laugh she picked up the computer and settled her fingers on the keys. Harm had written again.

_Sarah?_

_**I'm here. Had to grab a tissue.**_

_Are you okay? What did the doctor say to you? About the IVF._

**_I'm fine, really. The doctor wants us to go see him together, when you get back, but he doesn't see any reason why we can't get on a program._**

_Is there a problem?_

**_No. It's just his way. He likes to meet both parties in an IVF case. It can be a long process, and he needs to know the commitment from both of us._**

Mac watched as Harm typed words on the screen, and she smiled, and typed back.

**_Harm, I know how committed you are to me, and to having a baby; it's just…it can take time, and be disappointing even after all the treatment…_**

_I wish I could be there to hold you right now…_

_**Harm…**_

_I know… _

Mac swiped at her face with the tissue again and then laughed, typing a few more words, telling Harm she could imagine the look on his face right then , and felt heat rise at his response.

_I can imagine you sat up in bed, typing this to me, wearing nothing but a smile…am I right?_

**_Not quite nothing, Sailor…remember Russia, the first time round?_**

_That nightgown? You still have it?_

**_I couldn't bring myself to get rid of it. It reminded me of…too much; of our good times in all the bad we've shared…_**

_Do me a favor, Sarah…_

_**Yes?**_

_Wear it for me again…_

To be continued

AN :

- Picture the scene on the ferry in Australia; or the one in Afghanistan where Harm is standing on a mine. Yeah – now, which one do you think fits this moment? I think the scene on the ferry. (I tried to put an asterisk at this point, to indicate the 'look', but it isn't working! Is anyone else experiencing problems with uploading and changing documents? I've tried to report to the Admins, but can't get 'authority' to post a query. It could be my meager system timing out.)


	8. Chapter 8

Title : The Old Fashioned Way

Author : Jaggie 107

Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount – and I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you.

Summary : Sometimes the 'old fashioned way' is the best way to go!

Spoilers : None, pure fluff, but imagine it to be shortly after the time of the Admiral's Dining Out, where Mac told Harm the truth about her condition. Sturgis is acting JAG – don't know why I want it to be him in charge, but I'm sure all will become clear in time!

Rating : Racy!

**Thanks to** : Peggy – VeraBell – BrittanyLS – aserene – bluejay65 – TV Angel 711 – pryrmtns – T. Roesch – McRose – BrookeUT – shron – Odakota – KJFlygirl87 – jtbwriter – kchs123 – Jeanaz8 – daisymh – froggy0319 – ams – charming-kayleigh – starryeyes10 – CAZ-TX – Lynnp – Niout-FrenchFanficAddict – judy52sa – SmileyMare1810 – michelle UK – Lori – Staz – Lu78 – ColieMacKenzie – AllAboutMe123 – cbw – katydid13 – Cheryl – the blur – rockrgirl777 – Cathy F. – Radiorox – SEAL2 – SamBrace – sandrajagfan – Syrae – JulieM – Nikki – zats – Acer

To old friends and new, for all your good wishes and wonderful reviews.

(I missed a name earlier - so if I do it again, be sure I'll catch up and add it asap!)

I couldn't add new names to the reviewers list as not co-operating at time of posting! I promise to update asap! Thanks.

**Sorry this is a short chapter – RL intrudes as I am traveling back for the start of my daughter's schooling – and I would like to thank Pryrmtns for the idea! Regular service will resume asap!_ Jaggie_**

_Dance in the old fashioned way  
Won't you stay in my arms _

Just melt against my skin  
And let me feel your heart  
Don't let the music win  
By dancing far apart  
Come close where you belong  
Let's hear our secret song

**ROBERTS' RESIDENCE **

**Two days later**

"Mac, thank you so much for all your help the last couple of days." Harriet, seated on the couch, her legs propped up on pillows, looked at Mac with a grateful smile.

"Not a problem, Harriet. I've got time on my hands…I wanted to do what I could." Mac covered herself as she almost said 'while Harm's away'. "With the twins, Jimmy and AJ you both have your hands full, and until you're back to fighting fit I'll help out where I can. Besides, it _has_ only been a couple of days."

"It feels like _forever!"_ Harriet groaned good naturedly, and Mac smiled, taking a sip of the coffee from the cup in her hand. Harriet watched her friend, and narrowed her eyes slightly, wondering why Mac had hesitated when she had spoke about having time on her hands. With her career workload, Harriet knew Mac was always busy, and since she had ended her relationship with Clayton Webb she seemed to be at JAG almost all the time. Bud had already observed that Mac was in the office when he arrived, and last to leave at the end of the day. Until recently…

Harriet lifted a hand to her mouth in surprise, and Mac paused in mid-sip.

"Are you okay?"

"Um…yes, I'm okay. Just twinges here and there. It's almost settled now, and I should be up and about tomorrow. In fact, I _will_ be up and about. Bud's been great, but he has to get back to work himself. With Harm out on the Henry and him at home with me, that just leaves you as the senior in the office, and you've got enough on your plate. Let's just say _I_ need Bud to be back at work. He won't let me do _anything_, and I'm going crazy!" Mac laughed at the look of exasperation on Harriet's face. That Harriet loved her husband was in no doubt, but Bud in 'mom-mode' was obviously driving her to distraction.

"I'm sure you'll be fine tomorrow, and you're right – with Harm away I could use Bud's help back at work."

"Then we have a deal, Colonel," Harriet said with determination, and put out her hand to shake Mac's. From the kitchen came Bud's voice.

"You say something, honey?"

Harriet and Mac looked at each other and laughed, and then Harriet answered Bud.

"No, sweetie, we're fine." Harriet sat back against the pillows behind her, and then she grinned at Mac.

"How about a barbecue? This weekend? If you're not busy…?"

"I'd like that, Harriet. Thanks." Mac didn't hesitate in her answer, and Harriet felt a stab of disappointment that there was no indication of a 'significant other', but she shook off the disappointment when she voiced the rest of her invitation. "Bud can ask Harm, when he gets back."

"Ask the Commander what, honey?" Bud asked, coming into the lounge from the kitchen, ostensibly to check whether Harriet and Mac had finished their drinks, but in reality to make sure Harriet was still seated on the couch.

"If he'd like to come by for a barbecue at the weekend. It's been so long since I saw anyone from JAG, and as I'm sure I'll be on my feet again by then, I can help you arrange things. In fact, Mac was just saying, they're snowed under at JAG; you're going to have your hands full with the backlog, let alone the new cases you'll get. Don't you think it might be good for you to at least check in with the office?"

Mac watched the interchange with an amused tilt to her lips, and when Bud looked at her for inspiration she shrugged her shoulders. "We are swamped, Bud. If Harriet can spare you, it would help."

"Well, maybe I could go in the morning, see what's happening? If you're sure you'll be able to manage on your own?"

"I'm sure I will. I promise not to do more than I can manage." Harriet gave Bud a beaming smile and a peck on the cheek as he leaned over her, and then she gave Mac a conspiratorial wink over his shoulder.

Mac smiled back, not sure whether Harriet was just pleased to be able to get on with running her house, or whether the younger woman was planning something.

When Mac got up to leave, Bud showed her to the door and wished her a safe trip home. When he came back to sit down with Harriet he noticed the contemplative look on her face.

"What's going on, Harriet?"

"What? Nothing… I just was wondering if Mac was seeing anyone again. She's been so good helping out while I've been out of commission; I hope I haven't put the jinx on her having a new relationship with her being out here with us."

"I wouldn't have thought so, honey. The Colonel's been busy, I told you. She just said as much too, about being swamped. She looks kinda happy I guess, but then she's been a lot happier since the Commander came back to JAG."

"Really?" Harriet murmured, and narrowed her eyes at her husband's guileless comment. Bud was cute, but he _was_ clueless sometimes!

**Mac's Corvette – en route to JAG**

Mac was driving back to work, having taken an extended lunch to go visit Harriet and Bud, and realization dawned. Harriet may not know that she and Harm were together, but she had an idea there was someone, and now she was 'fishing' for clues.

"Sneaky, Lieutenant Sims. Very sneaky," Mac murmured, grinning widely as she drove.

To be continued


End file.
